Many homes have a separate facility or general area for the purpose of cleaning laundry, such as clothes, curtains, linens, dish clothes, and towels. This laundry facility or area typically contains a washer and dryer, clothes racks, and detergents and cleaners. In many homes, the process of washing laundry typically includes: (1) moving dirty laundry from a bedroom or bathroom to the laundry facility; (2) washing and drying the laundry; (3) placing the clean laundry into a container so that it can be returned to its respective bedroom or bath room; (4) folding or hanging the laundry; and (5) placing the laundry in its proper place in the room (such as in a closet or dresser) where it is stored prior to use.
Traditionally, the laundry process required a person to move throughout the house back and forth from the laundry facility to complete his or her task. This process also required significant movement of laundry, as well as handling and folding, increasing both labor and time.
Consequently, there is a need for an invention that can reduce the amount of time required by the person cleaning the laundry and returning it to its proper place in the residence, while at the same time improve the quality and condition of the laundry when returned or stored.